User talk:Ubernuby
Welcome Hi, welcome to Valkyrie Sky Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Video:Druid Metamorphosis page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kamisama420 (Talk) 17:52, March 3, 2010 Concerning Your Suggestion I've been thinking about your suggestion, and I agree that it would be a good idea to have individual pages for each metamorphosis. The way I see it, the Metamorphosis page will be deleted. You would have to go to the Job Licenses page, then click on the metamorphosis you want to check out. The left navbar would be updated so that the Job Licenses link would open up a menu of the four classes, which would themselves open a menu of their metas for faster navigation. The meta pages would have the License requirements (doesn't hurt to reiterate on that), the meta's description and videos. Now before we do that though, I would like to wait until we have a video of every meta in the game. The reason I want to wait for that is that right now, although it's a bit of a wall to scroll down on, we have a fast and concise idea of which videos are missing. With individual pages, you would have to actually click each of them one by one to know what video is still required. Tell me what you think. Kamisama420 09:48, March 6, 2010 (UTC) I like the idea of having the metas and requirements in the same menu as the four classes. However, it might be easier to put the classes and its class tree on some sort of table on the mainpage. Would look better than a side manu, and would be easier to find a specific class you want to check out. I'm not sure how to make intresting tables, the Guild Was wikia is a nice example. Maybe not now of course since the wikia for VS is starting out, but maybe later. Also I think it will take some time before we get every video for each meta. Still never seen an exorcist in-game with a few other classes. It might be better to start creating a page for each meta/second class. Also just an opinion...the title page for VS wiki, doesnt really need that huge, when it already has one on the top left. Looks weird to me imo. So whatcha think? :] -Ubernuby 20:09, March 12, 2010 (UTC)UberNuby Lawl the link I put for Guild Wars seems like a failure. http://guildwars.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page This seems like a good example, think someone already said this, but would be nice to have something like that. :] -Ubernuby 20:13, March 12, 2010 (UTC)UberNuby None of these links want to work for me! q.q :I'll start thinking of a way to make the meta page better soon. I'm a little busy right now, so it'll have to wait for a bit, but I should be able to think of something, make an example in my sandbox and then you can put ideas on it, and we should be able to work something out. :As for your Title page suggestion, I'm not sure I understand what you mean by "when it already has one on the top left". I understand your concern about the page being huge though. It IS huge, waaayyy too huge. I'm also thinking of a way to reduce the size of that page. The idea that is running in my head right now is to divide the titles by type (solo, party, life, pvp, etc) and make their own pages with those, but still keeping the page we have now in case anyone wants to check the titles by levels. Might have to try that one and see what wiki people think about it. :Anyway, to be honest with you, the next two weeks will be kind of rush on me. After that though, I'll have a lot more time for this wiki and we'll try to make major changes to titles, metas, quests and others. Also, by April, most of the bosses and minibosses should be done until about lv38, and all the quests links should have been created also until lv38 (which is my extrapolation of the level I'll be by April). :Keep up the good work until then bro. :--Kamisama420 02:41, March 13, 2010 (UTC)